fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naiomi (Ragnerverse)
Summary Naiomi is a Nibian who had been very playful as a kid. She was also very curious. At some point she had once been greeted by a mage. She had seen him do magic and he told her to go to the library the next day. The next day, he told her to read an entire book by the next day. Having done that, he simply gave her another book to read the next day. The cycle went on for months. The mage eventually asked her to perform the things she had learned. Naiomi tried, but could not do it. Then the mage said, "One cannot become an expert at anything just by reading all of the material, one must practice, and then they can actually become better." Remembering that one piece of advice allowed Naiomi to be effective at her studies. Eventually, someone went up to Naiomi. It was one of the royal guards. He told her that he wanted to train her to be more effective in magic. Naiomi said "yes", and the guard trained her for more combat oriented magic, and also, with the sword. After a few years, Naiomi was given permission to go off the planet. She found Earth, and was happy to have picked that planet. Appearance Naiomi has the appearance of a human girl, only shorter, skinnier, and a lot cuter. Naiomi's arms and legs are also skinnier than most humans. Naiomi has pale skin, short blonde hair, and blue eyes. Naiomi usually wears blue clothing. Most of time, she wears a short dress, other times, a shirt with shorts. Naiomi is always barefoot. Her nails are usually painted blue. There isn't much difference with her Legendary Nibian Form. The most notable difference is that her hair turns blue. The other difference is that she becomes slightly skinnier. Personality Naiomi has always been a bit playful and curious. Even after her training, she had retained a bit of that playfulness, while becoming a bit more aware. Naiomi also gained better focus, and can usually stay on track. Even during fights, she was almost never actually serious (although still trying), with the only fights she was actually serious in being the ones with Ragnarok and Anarchy. Naiomi really only gets serious if many lives, or worlds, are in danger. Naiomi is fairly easy to befriend due to her playfulness and positive outlook on life. The Nibian forms are suspected to change one's personality. While this is unclear for stage 2, this is quite obvious in stage 3. When Naiomi first used stage 3, she was not playing around. She was dead serious to get rid of Anarchy as fast as possible, before any severe damage took place. This personality change did get a slight bit more mellow towards the end of the fight, shown when Naiomi literally taunted Anarchy. A sliver of this personality stuck in Naiomi after the fight, but didn't affect her too much. The more mellowed down version of this personality stuck with her for any future uses of stage 3. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Naiomi Origin: Ragnerverse Gender: Female Age: 17 | 20 Classification: Nibian Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Planet Nibi Weight: Unknown Height: 5'4" | 5' 5" Likes: Fairies, Warriors Dislikes: Mind control Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde. Blue in Lengendary Nibian Form. Hobbies: Racing (With vehicles or herself) Values: People who have fun Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Unknown Previous Affiliation: Nibi Royalty Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 7-A, 6-B With Statistics Amp | Low 5-B | 5-B, 5-A via Statistics Amp | 4-B | Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Sword Expertise, Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, Danmaku, Attack Reflection, Explosion Manipulation, Healing, Sealing, Forcefield Creation | All from before but enhanced, Statistics Amplification, Precognition | All from before but greatly enhanced, Petrification, Biological Manipulation (via an Aura), BFR, Power Nullification | All from 2nd key but greatly enhanced, Power Mimicry | All from before (Including 3rd) Key, but enhanced | All from before (Including the 3rd Key) but greatly enhanced, Matter Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Manipulation (Erasure only) Attack Potency: City Level (Said to be able to perform the same city busting feat as Cloud: Dark had done, also shown later on to be able to blast him away in one attack) | Mountain Level (Took out a mountain that was about to destroy the Earth (Keep in mind, this mountain had a bomb in it, and it does not have durability equal to attack potency)), Country Level with Statistics Amp (Destroyed the territory of an alien nation, shown to destroy country sized bases later on) | Planet Level (Fought alongside Beret in the fight against Ragnarok and was stated to be equal to Beret in power) | Planet Level (Reached her physical limit, which has been measured multiple times as enough to take out planets), Large Planet Level via Statistics Amp (With much will, she destroyed Jupiter when it was about to swell) | Solar System Level (Destroyed and contained the explosion of a Supermassive star that was about to go supernova and take out a solar system) | Universe Level+ (Her power was not only reverberating space, but time as well. Pushed back an attack that would have destroyed the entire universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has kept up with Beret, has also launched attacks fast enough to reach the other side of a mountain within seconds) | FTL (Casually dodges lasers, flashlights, and has flew to other planets within the solar system within minutes,), MFTL+ Attack Speed with Stun Beam (Has sniped people on the other side of the galaxy almost instantly (0.1 milliseconds) | MFTL (Fought alongside with Beret, while being slightly faster than him, capable of throwing casual attacks to other planets within 2 seconds), MFTL+ Attack Speed with Stun Beam (Should be faster than before, Ragnarok could not react to or even see this attack coming at him) | At least FTL (Superior to before), MFTL+ Attack Speed with Stun Beam (Should be faster than before), MFTL+ via Statistics Amp (Has crossed solar systems in seconds) | MFTL+ (has crossed the galaxy within minutes, has dodged many Stun Beams fired from fairies) | Immeasurable (Her movement gained the ability to move on the time axis just as she move along the 3 space axes, has also hit beings and launched attacks toward the past as well) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Almost never performs lifting feats without the use of magic) Striking Strength: City Class | Mountain Class, ' Country Class' with Statistics Amp | Small Planet Class | Planet Class, Large Planet Class via Statistics Amp | Likely Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: City Level (Able to survive her own attacks), Island Level via Concentrated Defense (Stated to be able to survive bombs in the gigaton range) | Mountain Level (Able to survive the same type of bombs that Beret survived in the Mountain Saga), Country Level via Concentrated Defense and Statistics Amp (When captured by aliens, they could not execute her, even by trying to nuke her with bombs that wipe territories, later, when using Legendary Nibian stage 1, she completely tanked beings who are casually above those bombs) | Small Planet Level+ (Comparable to Beret, who can survive in Ragarok's aura), At least Planet Level+, possibly Large Planet Level via Concentrated Defense (Can tank Ragnarok's attacks with this, later on, was able to tank the sudden explosion of a planet) | Planet Level (Should be able to take attacks from equal beings), Unknown via Concentrated Defense (Has not used it at this point in time in base form) | Universe Level+ (Survived various attacks that threatened the universe), Low Multiverse Level via Concentrated Defense (It was said that her defensive capability was completely unimaginable, she could have survived a small chunk of a multiverse exploding in her face) Stamina: Superhuman (Has trained in combat for years, building her stamina up to last for hours on end sprinting or fighting) Range: Standard Melee Range, At Least Planetary with magic, Galactic with Stun Beam, curses, and teleportation. Universal with Way point Teleportation. Universal+ with Legendary Nibian Form Stage 3 Standard Equipment: *A very well made sword *Small bottles for the Nibian Sealing Intelligence: Gifted. Most Nibians are known to have cognitive capabilities that exceed what average humans can comprehend. Naiomi has combat experience and knowledge on top of that, showing to predict her opponent and act accordingly. Has also trolled an entire classroom of high school students with her knowledge. Weaknesses: *Cannot attack and use Concentrated Defense at the same time *Concentrated Defense can be "broken", making Naiomi sloppy in combat *Has a limited supply of magic and can run out, but it regenerates after awhile *The Stun Beam itself is MFTL+, but Naiomi herself does not become that speed when using it. *Does not like to use Nibian's Eraser offensively, only doing so as a last resort Feats: *Defeated Cloud: Dark in a single blast. *Destroyed alien territories (usually the size of the average country on Earth) with her Legendary Nibian stage 1. *Tanked many of Ragnarok's attacks with her Concentrated Defense and Legendary Nibian Form. *Destroyed and contained the explosion of a star that was about to go supernova and destroy a solar system *Sniped someone across the galaxy within 0.1 milliseconds with her Stun Beam. *Traveled a Venus to Earth distance within 2 seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Magic - As a Nibian, one of the few alien races that can use magic, Naiomi has access to magic and has been trained in the usage of magic in combat and non combat situations. **Blasts - Simple balls made of magic. Nothing special, learned by just about every magic creature. Because of it's simplicity, it can be fired in a volley, or multiple can be fused, and can be spammed. **Telekinesis - Naiomi can use magic to move, levitate, and interact with objects via magic. While the applications for this are insane in numbers, this is not commonly used in combat. (Although Naiomi has used it in combat before) **Teleportation - Naiomi can use magic to teleport to another place in space (not time). This does not take any effort to use, but has a spacial limitation to only be able to teleport 60,000 light years at a time. This also takes more magic to teleport longer distances. **Way point Teleportation - Naiomi can set a "way point" to teleport to. Teleporting to this covers a lot of weaknesses of normal teleportation. It allows Naiomi to teleport any amount of spacial distance. (Although it still does not teleport a time distance). It also takes much less magic to go to one of these as opposed to normal teleportation. Although, setting one of these takes quite a bit of magic and a little bit of time to do. **Curses - Naiomi has knowledge and experience in curses. Unlike curses done by humans, these ones take magic and are far more effective. Naiomi can weaken enemies, cause bad luck, make muscles stop working. In Legendary Nibi Form, Naiomi can even nullify powers/hax with this. **Reflection Barrier - A magic barrier that catches attacks and throws them back. This has shown to work on attacks slightly stronger than Naiomi. Unlike Beret's Barrier, Naiomi can do it many shapes, including spheres, doubling as a force field. **Healing Spells - Naiomi has learned healing and has made much use of it. Naiomi can heal herself or others. She has known to be able to heal anyone back to perfect condition as long as they are not dead. This however, does not work on allies of higher dimensionality than Naiomi. **Ni Wave - A wave made of magic (comparable to the Kamehameha in Dragon Ball Z). This wave is Naiomi's first unique attack. This has variations to it, some created by others. This can be held for as long as Naiomi wants, as long as she has the magic to keep it going. ***Super Ni Wave - A much larger, more powerful Ni Wave. This has been known to envelope entire countries by sheer size. Naiomi has been able to use this powered up Ni Wave in the Ragnarok Saga. **Stun Beam - A technique Naiomi learned from a fairy. This attack is known for causing people to become paralyzed for a couple seconds, and for it's insane speed. It is a thin, yellow beam fired from the finger. **"That's Not How Magic Works" - An unnamed technique where Naiomi finds a fault or weakness in a magic barrier, attack, or even being, and then exploits it to be able to absorb it entirely. *Sword Combat - Naiomi has also trained with the sword, gaining a few techniques with it. **Flying Slash - Adapted from Beret's Flying Stab. Naiomi flies to the opponent and then slashes them with the momentum. **Magic Slash - A slash of the sword with a little magic causes a sharp projectile to launch. If the physical slash hits, this can be serious. *Precognition - An ability that came to Naiomi in between the Mountain and Ragnarok Sagas. It is much like Beret's precog, where it cannot be activated at will, but rather at substantial moments. It allows Naiomi to see 3 seconds into the future. *Concentrated Defense - An technique of unknown origins. It raises the durability of the user tremendously. Naiomi cannot attack and use this simultaneously, and takes a few seconds to activate. This ability does not go much farther than the user's limit. It can also be "broken" with enough force. It cannot be used for 24 hours after it gets broken. *Masterful Copying - Naiomi, during the Nibi saga, has become an expert at mimicry, and can copy almost any technique she sees. With magic, she can give herself the abilities they show as well. (Ex. A character uses an ice manipulation technique. Naiomi can use magic to give herself ice manipulation to copy the technique.) *Legendary Nibian - A hidden power within Nibians that has never been brought out completely. When Naiomi got this 1st stage, she had gotten an insane increase to power and speed. While stage 1 of this does not alter form or give new abilities, it's still very substantial. Ignores the user's normal physical limits. **Legendary Nibian Form - AKA Stage 2 Legendary Nibian. This actually alters Naiomi's form, making her hair blue, and making her slightly skinnier. This has substantially more power and speed increase than stage 1. It also boosts her magic abilities up tremendously, allowing her to teleport other people as well as herself, and allows curses to nullify abilities. It also has an aura around 20 meters in radius that (when activated) makes any person in it shorter and skinnier (to where they are as short or skinny as Naiomi, both going down at the same speed until one of them is at Naiomi's level) It also gives her the power to turn people into stone just by touching them if she wants. **Legendary Nibian Form Stage 3 - The complete version of the Legendary Nibaian. This causes Naiomi's hair to grow much longer. It also causes her aura to extend to 30 meters, and causes the entire environment within the aura to become like that of Planet Nibi. People within the aura also gain Nibian like bodies, causing abilities based on race to be lost. It also raises Naiomi's power to that of what no Nibian has been able to comprehend. Her magic becomes able to affect any matter around her, as well as giving her free movement on the time axis. ***Nibian's Eraser - The move Naiomi used to defeat Anarchy. Naiomi's eyes will glow when activating, and when fully activated, which only takes a second or two, Naiomi can erase a being, whether or not they are corporal, as well as concepts from existence. Naiomi can use this to block attempts of existence or conceptual erasure, as seen when Anarchy tried to do it. Naiomi usually only uses this as a last resort (offensively, she will use this defensively way more often), as she does not like erasure on this level. *Nibian Sealing - This is an ancient technique performed by some Nibians to seal away threats stronger than them. This requires a magic container to use, and a dance must be performed for this to work. This technique's effectiveness is not dependent on the user, but is dependent only on the container that is being used for the sealing (and the power of the thing being sealed). The containers Naiomi carries have been shown to seal beings up to Planet Level. If the container is broken, then the victim will be released. And yes, a lid has to be put on to complete the seal. Key: Mountain Saga | Ragnarok Saga | Legendary Nibian Form | Nibi Saga | Legendary Nibian Form (Nibi Saga) | Legendary Nibian Form Stage 3 Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Shiryu Rain (Therlishia (Verse)) Shiryu Rain's Profile (Both characters were at their peak. Rain wasn't allowed to use his Emblem Orb or his High Godly Regeneration. Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2